Persona 4 In The Mirror World
by jeonjung.baek
Summary: Ketika Souji datang kembali ke Inaba... dia bertemu seorang yg membuatnya ... KAGET SETENGAH MATI !


Haihaiii :D ketemu lagi dengan amelchan xD amelchan mau buat cerita lagi niih :D tapi _theme_-nya persona 4, mau kan? :)) bagi p4 lovers, baca yaa jangan malu-maluu ^^ (ngapain juga malu-malu? Kayak kagak ada kerjaan *plakplak*)

Hehe~ oke deeeh! Buat cerita yg lain, ntar amelchan lanjutin, kok tenang aja :D soalnya amelchan adalah seorang cewek yg punya banyak ima-jina-siiii~ *munculpelangidiataskepala* #BUAGH #ditinju

*muncul lagi dengan wajah babak belur* okee, nikmati aja yaa cerita karya amelchan ini! Hope you all enjot it ^^

**Desclimer : Persona 4 itu punya Atlus! xD**

Persona 4

In The Mirror World

© AfChanSNSH

Stasiun kereta api Tokyo. Disana terdapat banyak orang yg sedang menunggu kereta. (yaiyalah, masa nunggu becak)

Hmm… disana, tampak seorang lelaki keren (ecieee) berambut abu-abu sedang menunggu kereta yg akan ditujunya. Yasoinaba.

.

.

.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Lelaki keren berambut abu-abu itu duduk didekat jendela, agar bisa melihat pemandangan yg ada diluar. Dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana ketika dia sampai di Yasoinaba nanti.

"Apakah teman-teman masih ingat aku, ya?".

Begitulah pikir lelaki itu. Sangat tidak sabar menunggu kereta berhenti ketempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

"…_Anda telah sampai distasiun Yasoinaba…". _

Lelaki keren itu memasang wajah berbinar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. (mau tampil dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah? Pakai- *buagh* #ditinjumiketyson (author banyak promosi u,u)

Dia langsung mengambil tasnya dengan cepat, dan keluar dari kereta.

Diluar stasiun, dia mulai melihat sekeliling mencari-cari seseorang. (anak keilangan emak? *plaked* #digamparpakebatubata)

" *sigh* tidak ada ya?". Keluhnya.

Lalu, lelaki itu mulai berjalan lunglai mencari bus.

.

.

.

Shopping District. Lelaki itu sampai dikawasan Shopping District.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Sudah lama aku nggak kesini…". Sahutnya pelan.

Dia mulai berjalan melihat-lihat kawasan Shopping District. Namun, matanya tertuju dengan pom bensin "MOEL" yg ada disana.

Dia diam. Seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"…Persona…". Ujarnya pelan.

Dia mulai berjalan kesekitar pom bensin. Kosong. Tidak ada _attedant _yang berjaga disitu.

"…Izanami… aku ingat dia…". Kata lelaki itu lagi.

Dia sedang mengingat kenangan-kenangan dahulu saat dia masih disini, bersama teman-temannya.

Lelaki itu lalu mencari sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah foto. Foto kenangan bersama teman-temannya.

"Yosuke…Chie… dan yang lainnya…". Ujarnya lirih. (HIKS… author jadi ikut-ikutan sedih! Udah nyiapin 2000 tissue nih! *plakplaked!* #abaikansaja!)

Lelaki itu mengucek matanya.

"Aku nggak boleh sedih.. aku harus kerumah paman secepatnya…". Kata lelaki itu.

Namun, ada seseorang yg menegur lelaki itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LAMA BANGET WOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAPAN UDAHNYA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUA TONJOK NIH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*WARNING! COMEDY STARTED!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-haaahhh…". Ujar lelaki itu kaget.

"HELLO, BO~ ORANG BARU YAA? ADUUH CIIIN~ GANTENG BANGEEETS~".

KALIAN TAU KAN, ITU SIAPA!

YAIYA! BANCI KALENG YASOINABA! SIAPA LAGI! (emang ada yaa, Inaba banci kaleng? -.-)

.

.

.

"W-what…?". Souji mulai berkeringat dingin melihat bencong itu! (wkwkkwk)

"Aduuh, apa sihh ciin? Pake liat-liat aku segala~ malu aah ciin~". Ucap bencong itu dengan BERIBU-RIBU GAYA BENCONG SEJATI! PIKIRKAN SAJA DIDALAM PIKIRAN KALIAN SENDIRI! *PLAK!*

"A-aaaa….". Souji mulai mangap-mangap nggak keruan kayak ikan lepas dari akuarium (?)

"Apa sihh? Eike cantik yaa? Makasiih ciin~". Bencong itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke Souji !

"APAAAAA… ! TIDAAAAK ! GUE NGGAK MAU DICIUM BANCI KAYAK ELOOOO ! PERGI NGGAK LO BANCI KALENGAN ! PERGI ! OOM GUE POLISI !". kata Souji ketakutan setengah mati setengah idup (?)

Banci itu maraaah! (weeew~ bayangkanlah banci maraaah!)

"WOY! LU ITU BERANI LAWAN GUE YA! BERANI! BERANI! IIH~ MENTANG COWOK GANTENG~ AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI DEEEH!". Kata banci itu dengan suara bapak-bapak lagi marahin anaknya (?)

"….". Souji diam seribu bahasa. Soalnya dia ngeri liat bencong didepannya lagi marah-marah kayak mamang tukang es krim didepan rumah author (?) #ada yang mau mesen es krim dari mamang tukang es krim itu? kalo mau-

*BUAGH

*DITINJULAGI*

#ABAIKAN! (udah ah, kembali kecerita oookeeh)

"Eike ingetin sekali lagi yaa ciin! Eike ini bukan banci biasa (?) eike bisa nonjok seribu batang pohon dengan tangan nggak luka~ (hebat banget? *plak) eike juga bisa nonjok orang kayak eluu sampe luka-luka masuk UGD (?) camkan itu yaa ciiin~ huh!".

Bencong itu selesai berkicau (?) dan berbalik pergi.

Namun, tak sengaja bencong itu menyenggol tangan Souji ketika dia hendak berbalik.

"Haaah… apaan niihh… baru aja aku sampe disini, udah ketemu orang nggak mutu (?) udah deh, langsung pergi aja kerumah paman." Kata Souji lalu pergi.

.

.

.

TING TONG… Souji memencet bell rumah pamannya, Ryotaro Dojima. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan pamannya dan sepupunya, Nanako Dojima.

"Ya? Siapa?". Ujar suara dari dalam rumah.

"Ini big bro, Nanako!". Kata Souji. Dia sudah mengenal suara itu, suara Nanako.

Soalnya kan! Suara nanako imut-imut! XD *plakplak!*

SRAAGH! Pintu rumah dibuka.

"Haaah! Big Broooo!". Jerit Nanako senang ketika melihat Souji. Nanako langsung memeluk Souji. (author juga pengen… *DGEEEEER!)

" *chuckle* udah ah, Nanako. Big bro mau masuk dulu. Nanti kita ngobrol didalem. Ya?". Kata Souji.

"Hem, oke deh! Yuk masuk big bro!". kata Nanako sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ng… ayahmu masih kerja?". Tanya Souji. Dia baru sada Dojima tidak kelihatan.

" *geleng-geleng* belum, big bro. Dad masih belum pulang kerja." Kata Nanako.

"Tapi, aku senang big bro datang!". Kata Nanako senang.

Souji tersenyum. Rasa terkejutnya ketika bertemu dengan bencong tadi mulai hilang. (XD)

"Oh ya, big bro punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Souji sambil mengubek-ubek tasnya.

"Nahh! Ini diaaa!".

JREEEENG! Souji membawa boneka Jack Frost terbaru ternyataaa! XD

mau juga dong~ *dilemparinbatuolehreaders*

*authormojok*

"W-WUAAHH! Makasih yaa big bro! Nanako sukaa banget boneka Jack Frost~ thanks big bro~ you're my everything…". (kok kayak iklan susu bebelac sih? *plak*)

"Eh iya. Kamar big bro yang diatas kayak dulu, ya!". Kata Nanako memberi tahu. (kok nggak memberi tempe? *gaploked*)

"Oh, iya. Makasih yaa, Nanako. Big bro kekamar dulu!". Kata Souji lalu naik keatas, kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"HUAAAH! MELELAHKAAAN!". Kata Souji sambil merebahkan diri diatas sofa.

Dia mulai ingat lagi tentang bencong yg dia temui di pom bensin tadi. (keinget terus deh yaa Souji! Wkwkwkwk)

"Kenapa gue mesti ketemu bencong nggak waras gila bego kayak gitu ya? Aneh…". Ujar Souji.

"Haaah… memang benar-benar siaaaal… Eh! Tapi gue besok bisa ketemu temen-temen lagii! Yeaaay!".

Souji jingkrak jingkrak gaje, GEDEBUUG! Kesandung kejedot meja (?)

"Hmm… Hei~ cermin apa ini?".

Souji melihat cermin panjang didekat lemarinya.

"Pasti cermin Nanako… kenapa ditaruh disini?". Ujar Souji bingung.

"Hmm… kayaknya antik…". Katanya sambil menyentuh cermin itu. Tapi…

TIBA-TIBA TANGAN SOUJI MASUK KEDALAM CERMIN ITU !

AUTHOR PANIK NGGAK KERUAN! AUTHOR CEPETAN MANDI! AUTHOR CEPETAN B-A-B-NYA ! AUTHOOOR~ (kok jadi ngepanikin author? Kan seharusnya yg panik Souji!)

Souji : woooi, kenapa gue dilupain! Gue udah kejenggotan (?) nihh! *ngeluarin Izanagi, terus ziodyne ke author*

Author : DGEEER! *author item gosong kayak omelet nggak jadi jadi*

Back to story gih -_-

"H-haaah… KOK TANGANKU MASUK SIIH!". Kata Souji panik. (banget! Warga bagian timur udah masuk wilayah pengungsian *plak!* #emang mau ngapain!)

"ADUUH! NGGAK BISA DIKELUARIN! NGHHH!". Souji berusaha menarik tangannya dari cermin itu. Namun…

"KELUUUUUAAAAARRRR- AAAAGH!".

Souji malah masuk kedalam cermin itu! Tanpa siapapun! (gimana ini! Gimana ini! Someone, help please! *auhtorlebe* #plakduaghdgeeer!)

_**Bagaimanakah nasib Souji? Akankah dia berada ditempat yg aman? Apakah dia bisa tanpa teman-temannya?**_

_**Kita akan lihat dichapter selanjutnya…**_

_**Hohoho…**_

_***dilemparintelurbusuk***_

.

.

.

.

.

_**T-B-C**_

(_**To Be Continued**_ )

( mulai berhenti ngelawak tentang ini XD)

Naah! Bagaimana! Terasa nggak comedy-nya! Kalo terasa, ALHAMDULILLAH YA! SESUATU BANGEET! Xd

Amelchan seneeng banget kalo comedy-nya terasa :)) soalnya, bagi Amelchan Persona 4 itu cocok dengan komedi~ iya nggak? :D

Udaah, ya! Author Amelchan nggak mau basa-basi soalnya sibuuk *dilemparperabotrumahtangga*

Hehe, oke yaah! Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa! ;;)

Review? Amelchan seneeeng banget! Satupun berarti kok buat Amelchan! :)


End file.
